遠の愛 Eien no ai (Amor eterno)
by Mantis V.Sumner
Summary: Colección de One-shot. ¿Qué habría pasado si desde el principio hubieran tratado un poco más y Lin se terminara enamorando de ella? LinxMai. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo!**

Bueno, si han leído el pequeño Summary de entrada, sabrán que ésta historia se basa en la serie original y sus capítulos, pero que tienen grandes diferencias como que está centrada totalmente en la pareja Lin x Mai, de la cual, soy realmente fan.

Ésta historia, destaco en seguida, no me pertenece. Su creadora original es **Lee Anna Kindred, **es una traducción que yo pasé del inglés al español, quién me dio su permiso para poder traducir. Si quieren ir a la versión original, en mis favoritos la encontrarán.

Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade y que no sea entendible. Intenté redactarlo lo más comprensible posible, así que, de ustedes es la opinión. Intentaré subir lo más rápido posible y todo. Muchas gracias por la visita, un pequeño comentario siempre es bien recibido.

**Disclaimer**: _Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su su creador Fuyumi Ono. Y la historia es originalmente creada por Lee Anna Kindred, yo sólo la solicité para su traducción._

* * *

><p><strong>Eien no Ai. (Love Eternally)<strong>

**Capítulo 1. #Lleno de espíritus malignos.**

Lin la odiaba.

Todo lo que la involucraba a ella. No le gustaba la forma en que su curiosidad la había llevado a ponerlo en una situación de ese tipo. Los japoneses y su capacidad de destruir las cosas, sobre todo si se relaciona a su cultura china.

Había estado revisando los equipos en la furgoneta cuando la extraña adolescente de pelo castaño corto se había metido en su investigación. A penas pudo llegar a tiempo para empujarla fuera de la caída de la estantería, que si no hubiera sido más cuidadoso, en el que habría aterrizado hubiera sido en Noll y eso lo llevaría a tener serios problemas con sus padres.

Recordó a Naru ayudarlo apenas llegó ahí, preguntándole si estaba mal herido. Notó a la chica acercarse para darle ayuda en levantarse, sin embargo, no dudó en golpear su mano, como si al tocarla fuera a provocar otro accidente. Él respondió, como un tiburón hambriento acechando en las aguas turbias.

Así fue como quedó fuera del caso, con muletas que le iban a ayudar para movilizarse, pero que sólo aumentaban su tortura a decir verdad. Pero para hacer las cosas más irritantes, Noll obligó a la chica a tomar el lugar de Lin, usando la excusa de que la cámara estaba dañada y que tenía que trabajar para pagarla. Incluso el chino pensó que era una tonta idea y que no necesitaba hacer eso.

Cuando Lin escuchó que Noll salió de la escuela y se fue dejando a la chica sola con ese grupo de personas que ni siquiera conocía, no podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo un irresponsable a su cargo. Si cualquiera se lastimaba sin estar ninguno de los dos presentes, Noll podría meterse en grandes problemas.

Y al final, un librero cayó encima de aquella chica.

Lin vio como Noll se enteró de que la niña había sido atrapada bajo un estante, y no podía dejar de ver intrigado al otro por el hecho de que parecía preocupado. Tan preocupado como Oliver Davis podía ser. Y a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, Lin también sintió inquietud. Al menos ella no había salido mal herida.

Por el momento el caso terminó, y el chino ya sabía el nombre de la chica. Taniyama Mai, se había convertido en un miembro permanente de SPR, y eso a él no le agradaba para nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. #Casa de muñecas.**

Lin vio como Mai se detuvo ante la casa de dos pisos, mirando con gran asombro. −¡Que casa más asombrosa!

El chino negó con la cabeza en señal de molestia, que prefirió comenzar a organizar el equipo para empezar a adentrar en la casa. Detrás de él, se oyó como Noll y Mai se acercaron a la casa para saludar al cliente. Al parecer, la familia estaba teniendo actividades poltergeist. Fue un pensamiento. Lin sacó el equipo de hipnotismo primero. Sabía que Oliver querría usarlo como primer paso.

Fue sólo un par de horas más tarde que el chino se encontró en la habitación que se usaría de base. Se sentó frente a los monitores, comprobando el estado de los equipos en cada habitación, ya que se lo había pedido Noll. Pronto, Mai comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo el agresor podría hacer un poltergeist.

− ¿Me pregunto si podría ser un poltergeist?

Lin se sorprendió ligeramente y se volvió hacia Mai, no pensaba que ella diría algo que en realidad tuviera sentido.

−A juzgar por lo que dijo Noriko-san ella-…

Fue en ese momento que Mai fue interrumpida por el monje, Takigawa. Afirmando que ella en realidad estaba empezando a sonar como una investigadora real. Lin contuvo un suspiro mientras pensaba que, a ella todavía le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. Mai había estado trabajando hace unos meses con ellos. En ese tiempo había sido todo tranquilo, pero aun así Lin a menudo tenía el disgusto de escuchar a Noll y Mai discutir sobre cosas realmente triviales. Sobre todo de los modales "no existentes". Pero también últimamente, se había encontrado sintiéndose divertido por la chica, aunque no lo admitía porque no le gustaba hacerlo. Ella era japonés después de todo.

De repente, fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque la Miko que recién hizo llegada… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ayako? Sí, ella. Le hizo a un lado de los monitores para mirar los equipos, alegando que eran espíritus de la tierra y que ya sabía qué hacer. Él simplemente rodó los ojos al superior de ahí y esperó con paciencia lo que decidiera. ¿Por qué es que Noll trajo a esas personas? Se sentía que iba a estar en un ambiente lleno de dramatismo inútil.

**.**

Cuando Noll salió de la propiedad después de todo el incidente de la muñeca, Lin no podía evitar sentirse un poco gruñón. Había sido contratado para proteger a Oliver a toda costa, pero él sigue poniendo esa distancia entre ellos. Él no era madre del muchacho tampoco. Suspiró mientras miraba el monitor que mostraba a la Miko y Mai en el salón. Sus cejas e alzaron cuando el piso se hundió de repente en la esquina de la habitación. Se inclinó más cerca de la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la fuerte sensación que le hacía un nudo en el estómago de que algo iba a suceder.

−"_¡Maestro, un espíritu se está moviendo hacia la sacerdotisa y la chica!" –_Advirtió uno de sus Shiki.

Lin se levantó de su silla rápidamente y corrió a la sala dónde estaban las dos chicas. A penas entró, algo había agarrado a la menor del grupo por el tobillo y tiró en dirección al agujero del suelo.

− ¡Taniyama-san! –Gritó Lin mientras corría hacia y estiraba su mano para alcanzarla.

− ¡Lin-san! –Mai gritó. Sus dedos por una falta de centímetros no alcanzaron al chino.

− ¡Taniyama-san!

Lin sintió pavor al ver cómo sumergida en el pozo. Su pecho se contrajo y corrió hasta el borde. Descartó la preocupación nada más que como compañeros de trabajo. Al llegar a la orilla, miró hacia abajo y vio a la chica que estaba tendida de espaldas. Ella no se movía. –"¡Niu! ¡Bajar hasta ella y comprueba sus signos vitales!"

El hombre vio como uno de sus Shiki se zambulló hasta abajo y flotaba alrededor de la joven. El ente confirmó que ella sólo se encontraba inconsciente, tenía algunos moretones y rasguños, pero eso era todo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no era nada grave, Lin se apartó de la orilla diciéndole a Ayako que la observara mientras iba por una soga para poder sacarla del pozo, regresando al poco tiempo después dónde la menor ya se encontraba despierta. Ató la cuerda, encargándole a la mujer que se asegurara de que no cediera, dejándose caer al agujero, aterrizando junto a Mai, y aunque Shiki ya le había dicho que sólo fueron golpes leves, él personalmente se encargó de revisarla. Dirigió una mano a la cabeza, tocando. Él mismo negó imperceptible su propia cabeza, sólo le estaba revisando nada más; necesitaba comprobar si no había algún daño que pasó desapercibido. De esa forma se decía a sí mismo. Cuando lo hubo hecho, extendió una mano hacia ella y la ayudó a incorporarse.

− ¿Tienes mareos, Taniyama-san? –Preguntó en tono serio.

Vio como la joven frunció el ceño. –No, Lin-san… Sólo estoy un poco estoy un poco adolorida de la pierna. –Ella le sonrió. − ¡Estoy bien!

Lin levantó una ceja, pero se puso de pie, socorriendo a Mai para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se sentía firme, agarró la cuerda y se la ofreció.

− ¿Puede subir por su cuenta? – Preguntó Lin.

Las mejillas de Mai se volvieron una sombra de precioso color rosa. –Oh bueno… sí. Voy a estar bien. –Levantó la vista y su voz se hizo un hilo. –No es demasiado alto…

Lin suspiró y le dio la espalda. Él no lo vio, pero la chica frunció el ceño en confusión. –Sube a mi espalda. Puedo escalar la cuerda con un peso más.

Mai se sonrojó con más fuerza, pero escuchó lo que dijo. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, asegurándose de no ahogarlo, y envolvió sus piernas por medio de la cintura. Lin tuvo que esforzarse para no pensar en la proximidad que tenía con la niña. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran en la base, y Ayako estaba tratando las pequeñas lesiones que tenía Mai, mientras ésta les decía que había tenido un sueño sobre la casa, y que una niña llamada Tomiko fue secuestrada.

− ¿Secuestrada? –Preguntó Ayako.

−Esa niña fue probablemente secuestrada por un hombre y nunca regresó. –Mai dijo con tristeza. –Así que su madre se arrojó al pozo.

Ayako suspiro. –Sabiendo que no eres espiritista o psíquica, no pongo mucha confianza en tus sueños. ¿Qué sentido podría tener eso?− Ayako colocó la curita en la rodilla de Mai, y le dejó una palmada en su lugar, causando que Mai soltara un grito de dolor.

Lin frunció el ceño antes de añadir su propio comentario. –No. Es inesperado pero puede que sea cierto.

− ¿En serio? ¿Crees que pudo haber sido así? –Cuestionó Mai emocionada.

−Sí, pero no tengo nada que pruebe esa teoría.

Lin vio como la expresión esperanzada de Mai desapareció. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco mal por ella a pesar de que todo lo que dijo era un hecho. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de atender sus pensamientos. La menor era una chica de buen corazón que pocos carecían. ¿Estaría creciendo dentro de él?

No pasó mucho antes de que Oliver regresara. Después de eso, finalmente habían realizado el exorcismo al alma de la madre, que a su vez, liberó a los niños. La pequeña Ayami estaba a salvo por fin. Lin en instancias miraba a Mai, ya que todos estaban reunidos como equipo, notándose en su rostro que estaba feliz porque el trabajo había saludo bien hecho.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera todo listo para marcharse. Mai estaba preguntando sobre el Hitogata, lo cual le hizo recordar a Lin acerca del sueño que ella tuvo.

− ¿Tomiko fue secuestrada? – Preguntoó Lin: −Esa ha de haber sido la razón por la cual se suicidó lanzándose a un pozo. –Aunque él no le estaba mirando, sintió los ojos de Mai en su silueta a medida que hablaba.

−No sé qué pasó realmente en ese entonces. Pero ya no hay más fantasmas en ésta casa. –Dijo finalmente Oliver.

Lin observó a Mai por unos minutos y se preguntó si existía la posibilidad de que ella tuviera habilidades psíquicas. Fue entonces cuando decidió que tendía que mantener algo de atención en ella para asegurarse. Si estaba en lo cierto, puede que ser que sea de utilidad en el equipo. Sabía que ella ya estaba integrada, al menos comenzaba a considerar que todo ya no sería tan aburrido.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer**: **_Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Fuyumi Ono. Y la historia es originalmente creada porLee Anna Kindred, yo sólo la solicité para su traducción._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. #La historia del fantasma en el parque!<strong>

Lin miro la parte posterior de la cabeza de Noll mientras seguía al equipo que iba en dirección al parque. Tenían que investigar un fantasma a pedido de Masako. A pesar de que no se había dicho nada aún, Lin sabía que serían divididos en parejas por cuestiones obvias. La médium haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Naru estuviera a su lado, lo que significaba que podría ser su pareja Matsuzaki-san o Taniyama-san. No sabía a quién prefería, y es que elegir pasar la tarde con Ayako era agobiante y más porque a veces ella no tenía miedo de mostrarle a un hombre lo que quiere, pero por otro lado, era más fuerte el desagrado con Mai. Lin suspiró cuando llegaron al centro del parque, deseando que John hubiera estado ahí para sustituirlo de esa situación.

−Comencemos la investigación. El fantasma sólo ataca a las parejas que parecen comprometedoras. Así que, seremos el cebo y nos emparejaremos. –Comenzó Noll.

−Yo estaré contigo, Naru. –Dijo Masako, ya aferrada del brazo del muchacho y jefe del grupo.

Los labios de Lin temblaron al ver la molestia en los ojos de quién era su protegido. También, pudo notar la oscura mirada que se tornaba en Mai.

−Bien. Entonces, Matsuzaki-san estará con Takigawa-san y Lin, te quiero con Mai.

El chino asintió, haciendo acopio de soltar un suspiro de frustración. Mai se le acercó tristemente a él, sin siquiera tocarle. Estaba contento con eso por el momento.

−Pasen la tarde como lo harían en una cita. Si son lo suficientemente creíbles, el fantasma puede atacarles. O llegar a ella. –Con esas palabras, Noll se volvió con Masako emprendiendo camino casual.

Lin observó y vio a Ayako y Bou-san caminar fuera, quedando muy pronto sólo Mai y él.

−Supongo que deberíamos caminar un poco, Taniyama-san. –Dijo Lin cordialmente.

Mai asintió. –Está bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... Quiero decir, si se supone que esto es una "cita"… Probablemente deberíamos hacer algo más que caminar.

El chino levantó una ceja. –Si así lo desea…

La menor sonrió y comenzó a caminar con Lin a su lado. A su vez, éste suspiró, sabiendo que si esto realmente era una fecha especial, al menos se esperaba que pudieran mantener las manos sostenidas. Extendió su diestra y la entrelazó con la de ella, sintiendo como una pequeña chispa se disparó en su brazo ante el contacto. Caminaron, prácticamente deambulando por entre los árboles, no apartándose del camino. Más adelante en el parque, pudo notar que había un grupo que se reunía y bailaba al ritmo de la música pop del estilo de los años 50. Los labios del mayor se crisparon al reconocer las aberturas de "Blue Suede Shoes" de Elvis Presley. Miró de soslayo a Mai y vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero su mirada desprendía nostalgia. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, decidiendo que si iban a fingir estar en una cita, podrían actuar como tal. Luego de eso, tiró del brazo y la llevó a dónde estaba tocando la música. Cuando el coro estalló, Lin la tomó con sorpresa cuando la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Mientras giraba, Mai soltó una carcajada y Lin pensó que tal vez pasar el día con Mai no sería tan malo. Transcurrieron unos minutos más allí, bailando entre sí antes de continuar. Lin condujo a Mai a un vendedor de helado y le compró uno pequeño a ella, y él una simple paleta. Mirando a su alrededor entre tanto, dándose cuenta de que los otros estaban cerca; Ayako estaba golpeando a Bou-san, probablemente por algo que había dicho, y Noll estaba sentando con Masako en una banca, bastante distantes. Pero fue sacado de sus observaciones por parte de Mai cuando haló de su brazo.

− ¿Sí? –Preguntó él devolviendo la mirada a la joven.

−Lin-san, ¿de dónde eres? Tengo la sensación de que no eres japonés. –Dijo en pregunta Mai, sosteniendo un ligero rubor en su rostro.

El aludido levantó una ceja. –Soy de Hong Kong. Soy chino. ¿Qué pasa con eso? –Preguntó Lin curioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras dejaban al vendedor, dónde caminaron hasta un banco y se sentaron. –Sólo fue un sentir. Supongo que podría llamarlo intuición.

Lin asintió. − ¿Es siempre malo?

−No lo sé… En realidad nunca he pensado en eso. Quiero decir, tengo esa extraña sensación desde el día en el que murió mi madre, fue como si no quisiera salir de casa para ir a la escuela. Sentía que sería la última vez que la vería… y así fue. Como también tengo el presentimiento de que Naru está ocultando algo grande.

−Tienes gran perspicacia. Te sugiero que aprendas a reconocer lo que es tú intuición y lo que noes. Cabe la posibilidad de que eso sea una habilidad psíquica.

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron, asintiendo a eso. − ¿Tienes alguna habilidad, Lin-san?

Éste negó con la cabeza. –Sólo lo que has visto. Todo lo demás se adquiere.

Mai asintió. –Hey… Lin-san.

− ¿Sí, Taniyama-san?

−Lo siento por… hacer que esa librera callera encima de ti. –Mai admitió, agachando la cabeza.

Él suspiró y decidió ser honesto. –Bien… Mis ánimos hacia ti no eran los mejores, aunque no es sólo por algo sin razón. Yo odio a los japoneses, y odio estar rodeado de ellos.

Mai se levantó bruscamente, saltando desde el banco, notándose como casi se encendía un fuego en sus ojos. –Tú… tú no puedes odiarme sólo porque soy japonés. ¡Soy sólo una persona! ¡Deberías… odiar a las personas conociéndolas y no por una simple imagen!

Lin se sintió sorprendido, viendo en ese momento una corta memoria pasar frente a él.

−"_¡¿Cuál es su problema?! ¡Sólo me odia porque soy japonés! ¡Soy alguien decente y eso no significa que deba odiarme así automáticamente! ¡Sólo soy una persona! Debería conocerme primero antes de emitir juicios así nada más. Si va a odiarme, ódieme por lo que soy, no por lo que imagina." –_Gene gritó, apuntando con ese comentario a Lin en su mejor resplandor para Noll.

De repente, Lin rió casi en voz alta. Los ojos de Mai se abrieron, dando un paso atrás.

− ¡Esto no es gracioso Lin-san! ¡Estaba siendo honesta y seria! ¿Es así entonces? –Mai espetó algo ofendida.

−Lo siento. –Gestiona Lin a través de una sonrisa. –Alguien me dijo exactamente lo mismo hace mucho tiempo. Sólo me recordaste a él.

−Oh. ¿Quién? ¿Naru?

Él negó con la cabeza. –No. Alguien más.

Mai no quiso presionar el asunto, sintiendo que era algo de lo cual no sería correcto o no se podía hablar. Ella volvió a tomar lugar junto a Lin en la banca.

−Lin-san, ¿me puedes llamar sólo por mi nombre?... Por favor. –Preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

Él le miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. –Muy bien, Mai-chan.

− ¡Gracias Lin-san! –Terminó por sonreír brillantemente.

Sin previo aviso, Mai llevó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lin se congeló antes de responder suavemente envolviendo el alrededor de ella en un gesto amistoso. Cuando comenzaron a alejarse, Lin se dio cuenta de lo que cerca que estaban. Sus ojos se tornaron serios, y ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro. Pronto él comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, cuando de repente… estaban mojados. Muy húmedo.

Tanto Mai como Lin saltaron desde el banco en estado de shock, y Lin podía oír el cacareo de sus Shiki cerca. Hizo acopio de un pequeño sonrojo al darse cuenta que casi besaba a Mai. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que si ese espíritu los había bañado con agua, era porque realmente estuvo a punto de suceder.

− ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?−Se oyó al monje y Ayako acercándose. Detrás de ellos, Lin notó a Noll y Masako prácticamente corriendo también. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, se dignó a responder el mayor:

−Además de mojados… estamos bien.

− ¡Wow! ¡Lin-san! Conociéndolos a ustedes dos, pensé que serían los últimos que terminarían así. –Dijo Ayako burlona.

Mai les miró. − ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

Lin puso una mano en el hombro de ella. –Ahora no Mai-chan, no es el momento.

En seguida el mayor notó a Noll levantar una ceja ante el hecho de que había utilizado por primera vez el nombre de Mai tan directamente. –Hara-san, ¿el espíritu sigue aquí todavía?

Masako cerró los ojos y asintió. Pero de repente, se desplomó en el suelo. Todo el mundo le miraba en estado de shock, sobre todo cuando ésta se puso de pie y no dudó en prenderse a Naru exclamando: − ¡Gyah! ¡Eres tan guapo!

Los ojos de Mai se agrandaron aún más en sorpresa. –Masako-san es tan arrebatada..

Lin se inclinó un poco a Mai. –Ella está poseída a decir verdad.

− ¡Posesión! –Espetaron entendidos Ayako y Bou-san.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió hablando con el espíritu y ayudándole a seguir adelante. Acabó todo cuando su ex novio fue rociado en la cabeza con agua, ya casi el sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegaron a la oficina. Mai suspiró apenas entró. El grupo se sentó alrededor de la mesa de café, burlándose de Masako y como actuó estando poseída. Lin se adentró en su oficina y de rente, Naru entró.

− ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Esto es una oficina, no una cafetería. –Espetó.

De repente Masako se puso de pie y lo enfrentó. –Naru, deja que te lleve a cenar para darte las gracias por la ayuda que me diste hoy.

Mai gruñó pensando que él no iba a aceptar algo como eso.

−Bien. –Respondió Naru, inclinando la cabeza en señal positiva.

Los ojos de Mai notaron sorpresa, sintiendo pronto un dolor en su pecho. ¿No podía simplemente rechazarla como siempre lo hace con ella?

−No estés tan sorprendida. Hemos estado saliendo para ver películas y conciertos desde hace un tiempo. –Jactó Masako, tomando el brazo de Naru con una sonrisa.

Y Mai los vio salir de la oficina juntos.

−Oh jovencita, no estés triste. Estoy seguro de que sólo lo está chantajeando. –Dijo el monje, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

−Sí. Dudo que saliera así como así, algún motivo más profundo debe haber. De seguro lo está obligando. –Dijo Ayako.

Mai suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, todavía estando un poco abatida.

−Oye, ¿vamos a cenar?− Preguntó Takigawa colocando una mano en el hombro de Mai.

Ella dirigió su mirada arraba. –No lo sé. Creo que por ahora quiero estar sola.

−Voy con ustedes. –Se apuntó Ayako. –No tengo nada interesante que hacer.

− ¿Estás segura Mai? No nos importaría que vinieras. –El monje le miraba atentamente esperando un cambio de respuesta.

Mai colocó su mejor sonrisa más brillante antes de responder. −¡Estoy segura, vayan ustedes! Tengo un poco de tarea de todos modos y debo acabarla.

−Bueno, si estás segura…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Mai se quedara en la oficina sola. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, con la intención de al menos hacer la limpieza de la cocina y quedarse hasta tarde, o hasta que Naru regresara. No es como si alguien le estuviera esperando en casa.

− ¿Taniyama-san?

Mai dio un salto de sorpresa al ver a Lin de pie en la puerta de su oficina. − ¡Lin-san, me olvidaba que estabas aquí todavía! Y… ¡Es Mai!

Los labios de Lin se crisparon. –Muy buen Mai-chan. ¿Por qué no has ido con los demás?

Ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. –No tenía ganas de ser un tercero entre las parejas. Sé que ellos tienen buenas intenciones, pero no quería incomodar.

Lin asintió y suspiró. –Mai-chan, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un café juntos?

Ella quedó algo sorprendida, pero luego se recompuso y sonrió. − ¡Claro!

Mai no tenía ni idea que esa noche, las cosas en su corazón iban a empezar a cambiar.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas!

Se ha retrasado un poco la subida de los capítulos traducidos, y es que el trabajo me impide poder ir a ritmo normal, sin embargo intentaré subir más prolongadamente.

Sin más que decir, se les deja leer en paz.

**Disclaime****r**_: Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador __Fuyumi Ono.__Y la historia es originalmente creada por Lee Anna Kindred, yo sólo la solicité para su traducción. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. #Aquel que maldice la escuela. <strong>

Lin estaba en estado de pánico. No podía encontrar a Olive ni a Mai en ningún lugar. Había enviado a sus Shiki que les buscara por él, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de ambos, no le inquietaba el hecho de que Noll, no le preocupaba que éste simplemente pudiera tener a Mai casi a sus pies solamente con trucos baratos. Cuando terminó de buscar en la escuela, uno de sus shiki regresó diciéndole que habían encontrado a los dos jóvenes en el fondo de un pozo.

Un pozo conectado con la red de alcantarillado.

Lin jadeó mientras corría por el campo llevando una cuerda en mano, después de que sus shiki le avisaran. Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, exclamó: − ¡Naru! ¡Mai-chan!

−Estamos aquí abajo. La escalera se rompió. –Se pudo escuchar la voz de Naru.

Lin entrecerró los ojos. Juraba que la voz de Oliver sonaba extraña, casi tensa. Se inclinó hasta el borde, tomando la soga y enrollando ésta en su hombro para dejarla caer. En unos minutos Naru y Mai ya estaban en tierra firme. El chino se sintió casi abrumado por el deseo de sacar a Mai en sus brazos, pero se resistió, eligiendo mirar a Oliver para distraerse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba el muchacho.

−Lin, llama a una ambulancia. –Dijo Naru antes de caer de rodillas, respirando de manera pesada.

− ¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que sabes que no puedes usar el PK!

Una hora más tarde todos estaban en sentados en el hospital, específicamente en la habitación de Oliver. Causó una gran de problemas y Lin tuvo que dar algunos yenes para evitar que el nombre real del muchacho fuera puesto en la placa de la puerta. Lin sabía que si veían el nombre no pasaría desapercibido por el grupo. Todos eran bastante inteligentes, de todos modos era a veces.

Oliver siempre era el mismo por supuesto, y se negó a dejar de trabajar mientras estaba en el hospital, logrando resolver el caso. Lin tenía la sospecha de que la profesora no era lo que aparentaba, y su corazonada estaba correcta. Habían destruido todos los Hirogata y resuelto todo por completo, a pesar de que Oliver no saliera bien. En cierta forma para el chino era molesto, prometiéndose a sí mismo que si volvía a suceder algo eso, llamaría a los profesores.

Cuando estaban de vuelta en la oficina, Lin escuchó a Mai gritándole a Naru sobre lo de doblar cucharas.

− ¡Naru! ¡¿Qué tú hiciste que…?!− Preguntó bruscamente.

− No es nada Lin… Gracias Mai. –Dijo Naru con frialdad.

− ¡Hey! Si puedes doblar cucharas, ¿por qué no nos das una demostración? –Cuestionó el monke.

− ¡Sí! Me gustaría ver eso. –Ayako estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Lin negó con la cabeza y le susurró una amenaza vacía a Naru. –Está en ti. Pero si lo haces, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

Éste vio como Oliver rodaba los ojos y agarraba la cuchara de metal. Entonces tomó el cuello e inclinó la parte superior. Esto desencadenó en el grupo un nuevo argumento sobre cómo Naru estaba fingiendo al darse cuenta del truco. Lin negó con la cabeza y se fue a su oficina para evitar todo el ruido. Encendió su computadora y comenzó a escribir un informe para el SPR Británico. Minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta.

−Adelante.

Lin no necesitaba alzar la mirada para saber que Mai había entrado en su despacho.

−Hey. –Saludó ella tranquilamente, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

Él continuó escribiendo, pero asintiendo en respuesta con la cabeza.

−Lin-san, ¿somos amigos? –Preguntó de repente Mai. Haciendo que el aludido dejara la tipifación para mirar a la chica.

− ¿Amigos?

−Sí, quiero decir… después del caso en el que salimos en el parque y desde entonces, no hemos interactuado para nada. –Contestó ella mirando al suelo.

Lin frunció el ceño y giró la silla hasta la chica, colocó una mano en la barbilla de le levantó la cabeza. –Mai, somos amigos. Te respeto y estoy seguro de tú también me respetas. Discúlpame por estar tan distante, sólo tenía algunos pensamientos que me tenían distraído, eso es todo.

Mai asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa que casi hizo que el corazón de él se detuviera. –_"Te tuve en mi mente" –_Fue lo que pensó, sacudiendo luego la cabeza. Regresó la vista a su ordenador y empezó el tecleo de nueva cuenta mientras Mai se quedaba a su lado haciéndole compañía.

* * *

><p>− ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo ahí dentro? –Preguntó el monje.<p>

Ayako se puso pensativa. –Nada. Ella probablemente le esté preguntando si le gustaría algo.

−Tal vez se están viendo el uno al otro. –Masako lo dijo de forma silenciosa, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su manga.

Takigawa y Ayako se miraron. –De ninguna manera, no lo creo.

Naru rodó los ojos mientras hablaban sobre sus dos ayudantes y las posibles cosas que hacían dentro de la oficina. Él no podía dejar de estar curioso también. De cualquier forma sabría finalmente en algún momento, y ahora no quería escucharlos discutir sobre ella.

−La oficina no es un café. Pueden irse a otro lugar. –Espetó finalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Fuyumi Ono. Y la historia es originalmente creada por Lee Anna Kindred, yo sólo la solicité para su traducción. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. #Navidad silenciosa. <strong>

Mai estaba tan emocionada. Sería la primera Navidad que podría pasar con personas que se estaban volviendo rápidamente su familia. De hecho, llevaba su árbol y decoraciones. No podía disfrutar de ellos en casa, ya que sería la única en verlo. Colocó la caja que tenía las ramas del árbol en el suelo y lo miró, preguntándose por dónde empezar. Vagamente oyó una puerta de las oficinas abrirse.

−Sabes, Naru podría pedirte que saques todo eso inmediatamente. –Se oyó la voz de Lin.

Mai se giró hasta él y sonrió. –Yo quería decorar aquí. Vivo sola, así que siento que es inútil poner un árbol es casa. ¡Aprenderá a tenerlo aquí! –Terminó riendo entre dientes y se dio cuenta de que Lin negaba con la cabeza resignado.

Él se acercó hasta ella y le ayudó a sacar las partes del árbol que estaban en la caja. Miraba el orden de cada pieza, organizando con cuidado los grupos en concordancia al color. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a Mai.

− ¿Dónde quieres ponerlo? Yo te ayudaré.

Ella sonrió aún más y señaló una esquina desnuda en la oficina que estaba frente a la puerta. Lin tomó la base y la dejó en el suelo, trayendo las piezas que había ordenado. Quince minutos más tarde, estaban enderezando las extremidades para que el árbol luciera más.

−No sabía que vivías sola, Mai-chan. –Dijo de repente Lin.

La chica miró al chino y se encogió de hombros. –Solía vivir con mi maestra, pero cuando ella se transfirió a otra ciudad, quede alojada aquí. Mi escuela es muy generosa y no me cobra por el año escolar en condición de que tenga buenas calificaciones, así que no te preocuparme por eso. Estoy muy agradecida con Naru por darme un trabajo. Es agradable volver a comer comidas hechas por uno mismo en vez de instantáneas, aunque sea de vez en cuando. –Soltó una risa después de relatar eso.

Lin le dirigió una mirada seria y puso una mano en su hombro, demostrando cierta preocupación en sus orbes. –Mai-chan, prométeme que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda me lo vas a decir, ¿de acuerdo?

Mai asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó. Lin a su vez envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola por igual. Le gustaba cuando estaba cerca, pero no quiso admitirlo todavía. De repente, la puerta del despacho de Naru se abrió. Mai y Lin se separaron, pero el jefe ya los había visto, quién levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada al respecto.

− ¿Por qué hay un árbol? –Preguntó.

La joven sonrió. − ¡Quería traer un poco de ambiente y alegría por éstas fiestas!

Naru frunció el ceño. –Sácalo ya.

Con esas palabras, hizo su camino devuelta hasta la oficina. Pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para decir algo: −Ah, y Mai… Té.

Ella simplemente lo miró. −¡No! A menos que me dejes el árbol aquí como decoración.

Naru casi la fulminó con la mirada. –Está bien.

Y entró a su despacho cerrando la puerta. Entonces la puerta principal se abrió, Mai se volvió para saludar al cliente, aunque se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que era John.

− ¡John-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?− Preguntó Mai alegremente.

John se rió entre dientes. –Tengo un caso. ¿Está Shibuya-san?

Mai asintió y señaló la puerta de su oficina. –Está dentro. Iré a hacer el té.

John entró en la oficina de Naru después de golpear. La joven había ido entre tanto a la cocina, y Lin se unió a ella. No sabía lo que lo había llevado o qué lo poseyó par a que dijera lo de continuación…

−Mai-chan, ¿te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo? Podríamos tener una buena cena, y tal vez ir juntos a algún espectáculo de navideño, o quizá ver películas. –Sugirió Lin.

Mai le observó y sonrió. –Me encantaría.

* * *

><p>Mai miró la gran Iglesia. Parecía que mientras más se alzaba la mirada, era más alta hasta casi tocar el cielo como llegando a Dios. Giró la vista cuando sintió una mano y vio a Lin. Sonrió y le siguió al interior, dónde una vez dentro, se sentaron y escucharon al padre Tojo exponer su caso.<p>

Cuando ella pasó al cuarto, se preparó para el exorcismo de un espíritu, Kenji. Pudo ver una pequeña niña de ojos grandes en tonalidad marrón y cabello negro, parecía tener más de tres años, quién le sonrió de manera dulce a Mai, quién no dudó en devolverle la sonrisa. Mientras continuaba caminando, no se percató de que la pequeña le había seguido.

Todos estaban listos en la habitación con Kenji, y John había iniciado el exorcimos. Por desgracia, la linda niña que Mai había visto anteriormente fue poseída. Ella visteó el alrededor y miró a Lin, pegándose inmediatamente a él llamándolo "papá". Mai ahogó una risa al ver la expresión en su rostro. No podía dejar de pensar que la niña podría pasar por su hija perfectamente.

Cuando Naru iba a reunir información, le dijo a Lin que mantuviera un ojo en la pequeña, Mai se dio cuenta lo abrumado que éste se sentía, por lo que se acercó y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña.

− ¡Hola! –Saludo alegremente.

Él/Ella sonrió y saludo con la mano ligeramente, escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de Lin.

Mai se puso de pie y miró a Lin. –No le asustes. Puedes herirle los sentimientos y lo perderemos por eso. Simplemente juega a ser papá por hoy, ¿sí? Voy a ayudarte y no te dejaré con… él.

Lin miró a Mai directamente, su disgusto era evidente. –Está bien…

La chica tomó a Lin de la mano y tiró de él a la sala de actividades. Entonces se detuvo, vio como todos los niños se reían y jugaban de manera ruidosa, lo que le hizo volver y sacarles de la habitación.

− ¿Por qué no encontramos un lugar tranquilo? ¿Te parece?

Finalmente salieron y Mai se sentó en los escalones, y Lin se ubicó al lado de ella. La niña poseída comenzó a saltar en las escaleras riendo antes de volver y abalanzarse sobre el chino. Éste soltó un bufo, pero palmeó la espalda del niño. De repente, miró a Mai quién sonreía y se inclinaba para susurrarle en el oído al niño.

De repente, ella fue abrazada por el niño que igualmente reía, Mai le abrazaba entre risas, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo. Cuando Lin vio eso, se sorprendió de lo mucho que deseaba que realmente fuera su hijo… pero no sólo suyo, sino también de Mai.

Eso sólo le hizo negar con la cabeza, disipando esos peligrosos pensamientos.

−Así que Kenji… ¿Dónde te escondes? Me gustaría encontrarte. –Dijo Mai cuidadosamente.

El chino le miró algo sorprendido.

A su vez… el pequeño inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, entonces, apuntó hacia arriba.

* * *

><p>El caso había terminado. El cuerpo del niño había sido encontrado escondido tras las estatuas de situadas en la parte superior de la Iglesia. Antes de ir con su verdadero padre, Kenji no había abrazado sólo a Lin, sino también a Mai. Así fue como tanto el padre como el hijo desaparecieron cubiertos por una luz dorada. Y ahora, todo el mundo se encontraba regresando. Naru pronto soltó un suspiro.<p>

−Si van a querer una fiesta en la oficina, habrá una. Simplemente no se queden hasta tarde.

Mai y los demás, menos Lin por supuesto, dejaron escapar unos gritos de felicidad. El monje y Ayako se adelantaron con John junto a Masako. Mai por su parte, se puso a caminar en compañía del chino.

−Yo podría visitarte mañana si lo deseas, Mai-chan. –Ofreció Lin.

Mai sonrío. –Eso me gustaría. Sólo una advertencia, mi apartamento es pequeño y no tengo demasiados muebles, así que puede que tengas que sentarte en el suelo. Pero tengo un televisor en dónde podemos ver algunas películas.

Lin río entre dientes. –Suena bien. Y si quieres, puedo llevar un reproductor de DVD también.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. –Me gustaría eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**B**uenas...

Primero que nada, ofrezco una disculpa eterna por el retraso de éste capítulo. Realmente el trabajo consume mucho tiempo y ahora que estoy en vísperas de vacaciones, procuraré ir más rápido. Y bueno, realmente no falta mucho para que el FF acabe, puesto que son 10 capítulos en total.

En fin, sin nada más que mencionar, les dejo leer.

**Disclaimer**: _Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su su creador Fuyumi Ono. Y la historia es originalmente creada por Lee Anna Kindred, yo sólo la solicité para su traducción._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. #Un juego prohibido.<strong>

Mai estaba ocupada haciendo el té para Naru cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Rápidamente ordenó la tetera en la bandeja y salió de la cocina. Un joven estaba en la oficina ahora. Era un hombre alto con cabello negro y portaba gafas, Mai con una sonrisa amable se inclinó en forma de saludo y respeto.

− ¡Hola! Soy Osamu Yasuhara. He venido a preguntar si el jefe habrá tomado el caso de mi escuela.

−Entiendo. Encantado de conocerte Yasuhara-san, le llamaré para ver qué hace. −Mai indicó que tomara asiento antes de llamar tocando la puerta que correspondía a la oficina de Naru.

−Entra.

Ella abrió y le observó. –Naru, tenemos un cliente.

Entonces el muchacho la miró y asintió. Al salir le observó con curiosidad, como lo estaba haciendo durante meses. Ella y Lin parecían que estaba acercándose demasiado. No es como si estuviera realmente interesado más por hecho de que no quería que eso causara problemas en el trabajo.

Cuando éste reunió con el cliente, no pasó mucho antes de que le rechazara. Eso pasaba hasta que el director llegó tiempo después solicitando ayuda igualmente. Mai estaba emocionada por participar en un nuevo caso. Ella iba felizmente entre Naru y Lin hasta la escuela dentro de la camioneta, sin embargo trataba de no pensar en lo cerca que estaba del chino. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela, Mai salió segundos después que Naru con una sonrisa. No podía esperar en ayudar a los estudiantes. Pero al final del día, simplemente había cambiado de opinión; no le gustaban los profesores que había en ese lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yasuhara estuviera actuando como un miembro más del equipo. Había demostrado gran entusiasmo y por sobretodo llegó a ser de gran ayuda. Cuando Mai fue a obtener las lecturas de temperatura, el de gafas le acompañó. Éste le regalaba una sonrisa de picardía antes de hablar.

−Así que… el hombre alto, serio y guapo, ¿es tú novio o algo así?

Mai se congeló con la pregunta y le dirigió una mirada confusa. − ¿Quién?

Yasu simplemente le quedó mirando. –Ese tipo. El silencioso que siempre está con el jefe.

Fue en ese momento que entendió y se sonrojó. –Oh, bueno, no… somos amigos solamente.

− ¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio? Veo la forma que te mira siempre que estás distraída.

La chica negó con la cabeza. –No puede ser… soy demasiado joven para él.

Yasuhara resopló. –La edad es sólo un número mujer. ¿Qué tal si le damos celos?

Mai suspiró. –No. Déjalo en paz.

El resto del caso se movió como un reloj. Eso es hasta que dijo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la seguridad de los estudiantes para salvar una vida. La chica estaba molesta, llegando a gritarle a Naru y llamándolo asesino. Y cuando todo salió a la luz pública cual era la intención de todo eso, se sintió horrible y trató de disculpase, pero para su sorpresa, Naru se le adelantó con un nuevo argumento.

Cuando regresaron a la oficina, la joven aún se sentía mal. Entró a la cocina para preparar un poco de té, sin darse cuenta que el chino le había seguido.

− ¿Mai-chan?

La aludida se giró y le sonrió. − ¡Hola Lin-san! ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Lin sonrió ligeramente y asintió. –Claro. Aunque, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar de algo.

−Oh, seguro. ¿De qué se trata?

− ¿Cómo te sientes estando cerca de mí?

Mai se sonrojó inmediatamente. –Bueno… uh… me gusta. Eres una buena persona y muy inteligente. Aunque no lo haces muy evidente, te preocupas por todos y siempre estas vigilando a Naru por su bien y para todo. Yo sólo… no lo sé… agrada.

Él sostenía su mirada seria aún. −¿Cuándo vas a cumplir los dieciocho Mai-chan?

A su vez, los ojos de Mai se abrieron en sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. –Bueno… el p-próximo junio. Ósea… en unos cinco meses. ¿Por qué?

Lin sonrió. –Me gustas así. Pero no voy a hacer nada aún con mis sentimientos hasta que seas mayor de edad. ¿Podrás esperar?

−¡Ah! E-eh… no, no me importa esperar. –Murmuró sonrojándose aún más.

Finalmente el mayor se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. –Bien…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonus doble. (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. #Laberinto Sangriento. Parte 1. <strong>

Mai estaba sentado en la oficina con el resto del equipo. Lin estaba sentado junto a Mai, escribiendo en su portátil. Ayako y el monje estaban discutiendo como siempre, Naru yacía en su oficina y Masako se sentó entre Yasuhara y John, hablando en voz baja. Fue entonces que Naru abrió la puerta y se dirigió a ellos, ganando su atención.

−Tenemos un caso de alto perfil. –Declaró éste mientras se sentaba, dirigiendo entonces una mirada hasta Mai de manera fría. –Té.

Ella resopló pero hizo lo que le dijeron, entrando en la cocina para empezar a hacer lo pedido. No se dio cuenta de que al alejarse, Lin le siguió con la mirada. Pero para Yasuhara no pasó desapercibido y le sonrió, inclinándose hasta el chino.

−Pst, Lin-san… −Susurró llamando su atención, pero Lin le miró de manera fría y alzó una ceja.

− ¿Estabas mirando el trasero de Mai-chan?

El chino ahora empleó una mirada bastante penetrante al muchacho, quién saltó hacia atrás tragando saliva audiblemente. –E-era broma.

Mai luego regresó con el té y lo dejó. De repente la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y una mujer de cabello cosa entró. Mai le iba a pregunta quién era, pero Lin la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo suavemente en el sofá junto a él. Hizo un gesto con su dedo índice en los labios, sonriendo con diversión. La chica le miró confusa, pero asintió con la cabeza, viendo la escena siguiente.

− ¡KA-ZU-YA! –La mujer recién llegada exclamó con entusiasmo y se echó en los brazos del chico.

Mai en ese momento le vio con ojos sorprendidos, pero era divertido a Naru tan rígido. –Madoka, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

−Oh, yo decidí pasar y asegurarme de que realmente vas a aceptar el caso que tus padres te enviaron. –Dijo alegremente Madoka.

Naru le miró, hundiéndose en su silla mientras la mujer se presentó a todos y comenzó a divagar acerca de que le enseñaba todo lo que sabe de ser un caza fantasma.

* * *

><p>Mai miró la gran casa blanca, pero una sensación incómoda le invadió en su interior. Lin pasó por detrás de ella, y le puso una mano en su hombro, inclinándose hacia delante para hablar con ella en voz baja.<p>

− ¿Estás bien?

Ella se volvió a él y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que estaban tan cerca, pero asintió con la cabeza. –Sí… es que… tengo una sensación extraña.

−Yo también… −Correspondió a su pensamiento.

Mai suspiró, sintiéndose relajada de estar contra el mayor.

−Hey, ustedes. Pueden abrazarse más tarde. ¡Vamos! –Naru espetó mientras daba un paso por delante de ellos.

Mai saltó lejos de Lin más roja que nunca y él sólo rodó los ojos. Luego siguieron al de cabello negro al igual que el resto del equipo. Tan pronto como Mai llegó al vestíbulo, se descompensó por el olor a sangre tan fuerte que sintió encima suyo. Tapó su boca y la nariz, Lin se detuvo mirándola con preocupación.

−Acabo de oler sangre… −Susurró ella.

Lin frunció el ceño y puso una mano en su espalda para guiarla, ese acto no pasó desapercibido a la vista de Naru y los otros. Mai miraba a su alrededor y no podía alejar la sensación de que algo terrible había sucedido en esa mansión y que aún continuaban. Entraron en una amplia habitación y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa en la que otros miembros de investigación paranormal estaban presentes. Oliver Davis estaba entre ellos, aunque Mai al verle sintió que no era como él.

Pronto todos ellos se separaron en sus respectivos equipos y/o parejas, entrando a cada una de las habitaciones que habían escogido como salas de base. Mai ayudó a algunos de los muchachos para configurar los monitores, pero cuando levantó una caja pesada, Naru tomó de ella e hizo un comentario acerca de las mujeres que no necesitan llevar el equipo pesado, dedicándole una mirada incrédula a cambio.

El caso era difícil. La casa era un laberinto. Literalmente. Hay puertas que conducen a la nada y ventanas que al abrirlas muestran otra habitación dentro. Mai sentía que en cualquier momento podría perderse allí si fuera un espíritu, creyendo que esa la intención de todo eso. Incluso cuando tuvo su primer sueño de muerte, fue como si ella era la única que estaba en esa situación. Había despertado gritando, alertando a todo su equipo alrededor. Naru le había traído un té, lo que demuestra que incluso el narcisista también podía ser agradable de vez en cuando. Lin se quedó con ella el resto de la noche para que descansara sin problemas.

Pronto, Mai se encontraba sentada en la habitación principal que compartía con las chicas, Ayako estaba con el monje. John, Lin y Naru estaban en la base. Masako se quedó con Mai en la habitación, quién le dirigía una fría mirada y fue al baño cerrando la puerta. La de cabellos castaños suspiro relajada y se quedó mirando al techo.

De repente, se oyó un ruido. La chica frunció el ceño y se sentó mirando a su alrededor. No vio nada. Pensó que se había tratado de su imaginación. Fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos sobre ella y cuando trató de gritar, cayó inconsciente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_Ghost Hunt y todos sus personajes, son de su creador Fuyumi Ono. Y la historia es originalmente creada por Lee Anna Kindred, yo sólo la solicité para su traducción._  
><span>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. #Laberinto sangriento. Parte 2.<strong>

Lin estaba ocupado escribiendo en su computadora cuando unos de sus shiki de repente empezó a inquietarse. Entrecerró sus ojos y echó un vistazo de soslayo hacia Oliver que hablaba con Ayako y Houshou. Fue en eso que la puerta de la base se abrió y Masako pasó corriendo. Se levantó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que Mai no estaba con ella, pero Naru se adelantó en preguntar.

−Hara-san. ¿Dónde está Mai? ¿No estaba contigo? –Preguntó de manera seria.

Masako se tapó la boca con la manga, mostrando la preocupación en sus ojos. –Entre al cuarto de baño y ella se quedó sola en la habitación. Cuando salí, ya no estaba. Por eso vine directamente aquí.

Lin frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su shiki. Sin siquiera preguntar, dos de ellos fueron en busca de Mai. Naru que estaba cerca le quedó observando a lo que el chino levantó una ceja.

− ¿Qué?

−Sólo me aseguro de que no salgas a buscarla tu solo. –Dijo Naru.

El chino frunció el ceño. − ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

−Lin, a ti te gusta y es obvio.

−No tiene 18 años todavía, Noll. No digas tonterías. –Efectuó en inglés.

Oliver entrecerró los ojos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Lin en hablar aquel idioma. –No veo como eso puede importar. No es como si fueras mucho mayor que nosotros.

−Me niego a ser más que amigos mientras ella no tenga la edad legal para que pueda pasar algo.

−Lin, la edad japonesa para el consentimiento es a los 13. –Dijo Naru sonriendo.

Él evitó ese comentario difícil y se apartó del muchacho. Honestamente, a veces pensaba que éste canalizaba perfectamente la personalidad de Gene.

* * *

><p>Mai gimió cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Estaba oscuro y tardó unos minutos para que su vista pudiera adaptarse. Trató de incorporarse, pero entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una mesa. El olor a sangre era abrumador. De repente pudo ver junto a ella una figura materializarse y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, intentando zafarse de las ataduras. El espíritu le puso la mano en la cabeza y sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello como si comprobaran su pulso o más bien… la circulación.<p>

* * *

><p>Lin y Noll estaban con los demás, siguiendo el rastro que Naru había encontrado cuando tomó uno de los artículos personales de Mai. Había visto que la arrastraron a través de varios pasadizos que en el mapa se mostraban como espacios en negro y que a su vez las paredes impedían el paso. Cuando encontraron una en el que el material estaba débil, Lin levantó la pierna y le dio una patada para abrir el paso, pasando inmediatamente por ahí.<p>

−Maldita sea, Lin-san. –Yasuhara le llamó-

Lin le ignoró mientras entraba solo, encontrándose con sus shiki, quiénes en seguida le informaron de la situación alarmante. Volvió su atención a Naru, quién en una mirada entendió y asintió.

−Todo quédense aquí. Vamos a pasar rápido por nuestra cuenta, encontraremos a Mai. –Dijo Oliver tajante.

Lin y Naru no dejaron lugar para discusión y partieron. El chino fue el primero en llegar a la pequeña casa que estaba por un camino bastante tenebroso, llegando al sótano dónde se encontraba la joven. Irrumpió en el lugar enviando a sus shiki para atacar al espectro y corrió hasta Mai rápidamente. Vio la sangre en su garganta y temió lo peor, pero entonces ella abrió los ojos y a duras penas sonrió.

−K-Koujo… viniste. –Dijo con cuidado.

Él no dijo nada acerca de que hubiera usado su nombre de pila. Se alegró de oírla y no podía negar que sonaba bien viniendo de sus labios. Pero a su vez, el desgarrador pensamiento de que de sus labios escaparon gemidos o gritos de dolor fue tormentoso. No era momento de pensar aquello. Desató a la chica y la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola. Luego él y Oliver hicieron salida de ahí para reunirse con el equipo. Ayako quiso acercarse para comprobar que Mai estuviera bien, pero Naru se lo impidió.

−No aquí. Vamos de la mansión primero. Urado no hará nada estando afuera. –Dijo Naru.

Los demás asintieron y se las arreglaron para salir del lugar. Lin entró suavemente con Mai en la camioneta, y Ayako fue quién condujo en dirección al hospital más cercano.

Mai tuvo suerte. Ella sólo tenía un corte superficial en el cuello, no fue lo suficientemente profundo para que le dejara cicatrices o causara problemas. Cuando Lin se sentó en la cama, tomó una decisión. Casi había perdido a Mai durante ese caso. Si ella hubiera muerto de verdad…

Ah, no quería pensar en eso.

− ¿Mai-chan? –Le llamó Lin en voz baja.

− ¿Sí, Lin-san?

Él sonrió. –Koujo. Puedes llamarme Koujo . Me estaba preguntando si podría invitarte a salir cuando te den de alta, si es que te sientes lo suficientemente bien claro.

Mai le miró con una sonrisa ligera. No pudo evitar asentir a eso. –M-me encantaría.


End file.
